


Saving the White Wolf - Jacob's version

by SlytherinSon



Series: Surrenderverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSon/pseuds/SlytherinSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Chapter 8 of Surrender to Strange Circumstances. You MUST read SSC to understand this story. Some parts may be repeated verbatim from the original chapter. This is intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the White Wolf - Jacob's version

"No!" Jacob screamed when Alice burst out of the trees carrying a limp Harry. She was quickly followed by Edward, Carlisle and Sam, and they were followed by the rest of the pack, hell bent on catching the vampires before they reached Jacob and Angela.

" _Protego_!" Angela shouted, casting the shield charm between Sam and the other wolves. The pack bounced off the wall of suddenly solid air and howled their displeasure at being denied their prey.

"Knock it off!" Jacob yelled, "These four are here under my protection! Sam, stay with me; everyone else, back to patrol!"

"You can't do that!" shouted the tawny wolf, changing back into a young woman.

"I am Alpha, Leah, my word is law. Unless you'd like to Challenge me..." Jacob said with a feral grin.

"No, Alpha." Leah said with a glare.

"Smart girl," Jacob said, "now beat it! All of you!"

Leah dissolved back into a wolf and followed the others back into the forest. Jacob held his position and watches the pack leave. When he was sure they were gone, he started toward the tent where Harry lay. He wanted to see what kind of damage his pack had done. Unfortunately for him, Edward was faster, managing to grab him after only a couple of steps.

"Wait." Edward said.

"Take your freezing hands off me, bloodsucker. I want to see how bad it is." Jacob said, trying to shake Edward off.

"Jacob, no." Bella said, coming up beside them, "You are going to do more harm than good right now."

"But he needs me." Jacob pleaded. "I have to be with him."

"Right now, he needs you to stay out of Angela's way. I get the feeling this is not the first time she has patched Harry up, listen." Bella said. 

Jacob stilled. From the tent he could hear Harry murmuring in response to a question, then Angela speaking again.

"... damn fool thing like that for?" Angela's voice drifted on the wind.

Jacob smiled slightly. Bella was right, Harry was in good hands. Still, he resisted when Edward tried to draw him away.

"No, please, I can't..." Jacob said, not knowing how to explain his unwillingness to move.

Edward simply nodded in understanding. "Alright," he said, "this could take a while though, so why don't we sit down and watch?"

Jacob nodded. "Stay?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the tent.

"Sure," Edward said, sitting beside Jacob, "I know how it is."

So they sat, vampire and werewolf, in the steady drizzle of the Pacific Northwest, for once completely at peace with each other. They waited in silence and a sort of brotherhood for news on the fate of the man who would change both of their lives.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

While Jacob and Edward waited, Billy turned to Sam.

"Report." Billy said, holding out a pair of sweat pants.

Sam phased back to human and sighed deeply as he pulled on the pants. "I don't know everything, but what i do know is as disturbing as it is confusing."

"Start at the beginning and go from there." Billy said, "Jake sent you for Edward and Carlisle. Then what?"

Sam nodded, then began his report. "I went to the Border closest to Cullen Territory, I figured that was where they would cross and I was right. While I waited, I heard fighting coming from our side of the Border. About ten or fifteen miles beyond the No-Man's-Land. I had my orders, so I waited. When the Cullen's appeared, we headed straight back here. On the way, we heard a scream. It was the worst thing i have ever heard, even Carlisle flinched. I can only assume it came from the man the Seer, Alaina... Alyssa..."

"Alice." Billy said.

"Alice, right." Sam said, resuming his report, "Alice was running with the man in her arms and the pack was chasing them. I could smell his blood as it dripped down. It smelled off, but not envenomed, he had not been bitten. I tried to talk to the pack, to stop them, tell them that Jacob was expecting the Cold Ones and the stranger, but they wouldn't listen. When they caught the scents of Edward and Carlisle, they turned on us too."

"What happened then?" Billy asked.

"We ran. What else could we do? We caught up with Alice and managed to stay ahead of the pack until we got here and they got stonewalled. But during our flight, I noticed something strange." Sam paused, trying to find a way to voice his suspicions.

"What, Sam?" Billy asked gently.

"It was obvious the man had been attacked and when I came up beside Alice, I got a good whiff of him. He was layered in scents: most basic was cedar and sunlight and sandalwood, then came blood. Blood and anger and fear. On top of it all, so strong I could practically taste them, were Leah and David's scents. I think they attacked him, but I have no idea what he could have done to deserve that. He was dying in Alice's arms." Sam fell silent, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, Jacob's going to want to know that. Later though, when he knows if Harry is going to be alright." Billy said, sighing.

"Harry? Is that his name?" Sam asked, nodding toward the tent.

"Yeah," Billy said, "but you might know him better as 'that kid from Boston'."

Sam closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh full moon night," he muttered, "can we say diplomatic incident from hell?"

"Oh, its much worse than you think." Billy said cryptically.

Sam looked sideways at Billy. "You know something, don't you, old man?" he asked.

Billy just smiled and wheeled himself into the house.

"Have I told you how much I hate you, Billy?" Sam called after him.

Billy's laughter floated out of the still open doorway.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob looked up when Edward shook his shoulder.

"Something has changed." Edward said, pointing at the tent.

Jacob looked toward the tent and saw Carlisle waving him over. He walked over to the tent and stopped, staring at Harry in horror. What had happened to him to cause this much damage? Carlisle's hand on his shoulder brought Jacob back to the present.

"Put him to bed," Carlisle said, "Angela will be along soon with his medication."

Harry wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck when Jacob picked him up, even though Jacob could see it was extremely painful for him to do.

"Its alright," Harry whispered into Jacob's ear as they went toward the house, "Angel saved my ass again. She and Carlisle put me back together, almost good as new. I'll be fine, you'll see." 

Jacob nodded and kissed Harry's forehead, laying him on the bed. When Angela came in, Jacob got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please, until I fall asleep?" Harry asked.

Jacob nodded, unable to deny Harry anything, and sat back down, taking Harry's hand. He watched as Harry downed the muddy looking Skele-Gro with a grimace, and again when Harry swallowed the sweeter Dreamless Sleep and pain potions.

"I will be here when you wake up and then you can tell me what happened." Jacob said.

"Ask Angel, she already has the memory." Harry said, his eyes already slipping shut.

" _Somnus_." Angela whispered. "Come on Jacob, he will be out for at least 10 hours. I'll show you what happened."

Angela explained the workings of the Pensieve to Jacob. Together with Angela and Carlisle, Jacob dipped his head into the swirling silver liquid-mist that was Harry's memory. When they emerged from the Pensieve, Jacob was livid. He walked silently into the house and sat with Harry until he could deal with his pack without killing them all.


End file.
